


Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy

by magicalminiwheat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentions of Death, The Wiggles - Freeform, Time Skips, atsukage, i really don't know what i'm doing, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalminiwheat/pseuds/magicalminiwheat
Summary: special warmth encased in my arms until the morning comes again.a/n: smoosh is a real word fight me on that i don't care about the red squiggly line.Also this fic has nothing to do with The Wiggles but if you know the song I am legally obligated to love you.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bean_juice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_juice/gifts).



> oh boy oh boy first fic  
> for beanie muah I love you !!!!pls check them out!!! also thank you tris for proofreading  
> enjoy!!

Atsumu woke up to his phone ringing. 

Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, he reached over to shut off the alarm and rolled back over to a familiar warmth. Atsumu brought a hand to Kageyama’s face and pecked a kiss onto his nose. 

“Tobio-kun time to wake up.”

Kageyama mumbled something akin to no thank you and pulled himself closer to Atsumu, burying his face in Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu smiled and whispered into Kageyama’s hair.

“Didn’t ya wanna jog before ya meet with Hinata later?” 

A muffled whine came from the younger. Atsumu ran his hands through Kageyama’s hair a few times before kissing the top of his head and pulling out from his grasp, earning another whine.

“I’m just gonna bring ya somethin’ to eat and I’ll be back” 

Kageyama gave a short hum and curled in on himself, seemingly content with the explanation. Atsumu left the room to pour a glass of milk for his boyfriend and make coffee for himself. While the machine was running, he prepared a fruit salad. 

_Tobio-kun’s kinda like a blueberry._ Atsumu’s thoughts drifted from the task at hand. _His hair’s blue in good lighting and his face is round and when ya smoosh his cheeks he turns red like when ya mash blueberries._

 _When_ I _smoosh his cheeks he turns red_ , he corrected. _So cute_. 

Atsumu was broken out of his lovesick tangent with an alert from the coffee maker. After finishing up the fruit salad and putting everything on a tray, he headed back into their bedroom. 

When they first moved in together they slept in separate rooms, agreeing that it was important to have their own spaces until they got used to sharing personal ones. Still, Atsumu keeps that time close to his heart, remembering goodnight kisses at Kageyama’s bedroom door everyday like teenagers in a romcom. Eventually, Kageyama moved into Atsumu’s room and the spare room turned into a weight room. 

Setting the tray on their nightstand, Atsumu stares at his boyfriend’s sleeping form with a wistful sigh before gently nudging Kageyama awake and kissing his forehead. 

“I’m back with breakfast”, he says.

Kageyama makes grabby hands at the older setter and Atsumu complies to the request, sliding back in under the covers. 

“Yer milk’s gonna spoil”

“‘M cold without you”

Kageyama’s heartfelt confession is welcome and Atsumu smiles. It’s a soft smile, not like the smile he wears for his friends or the cameras at games. That smile is bright and wide, all teeth and energy. This smile is faint and calm and just a small upturn of his lips and only for Kageyama, reserved for tender moments with him and mornings like these and so, _so_ soft. Atsumu doesn’t hide this smile from others, but it will only ever be because of Kageyama. 

He wraps his hands around the other’s waist and Kageyama nuzzles into his neck and Atsumu thinks that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Kageyama because there’s a ring box in his nightstand drawer and Atsumu would be the luckiest man in the world if Kageyama says yes because he’s never felt so loved and warm and so helplessly in love and-

Atsumu is woken up to his phone ringing. 

It’s cold on the couch and he tries to savor the fleeting warmth from his dream. Nowadays, Atsumu often wakes up reaching out for a warmth that does not exist and sometimes he thinks cannot exist for him anymore. Is that dramatic? He’s not sure. 

Atsumu stares up at the ceiling, trying to relish the dream before it inevitably passes and he forgets. 

He’s broken out of his trance with another ping from his phone. 

Atsumu turns onto his side and reaches past a few cans on a coffee table to pick it up. He stares at his home screen for a few moments, a selfie of him and Kageyama, before unlocking his phone and opening his text messages. 

**Brokuto:** Hey Hey Hey!!! Wanna hang out today?

 **Sunshine:** Woahhhhhh I was going to ask too!!! 

**Brokuto:** Wowwwwww I read your mind -star eyes emoji- -brain emoji-

 **Brokuto:** I’m free right now!!! Can we get waffles?

 **Sunshine:** Yes!!!! Sounds yummy -tongue sticking out emoji-

 **Mr. Clean:** sure

 **Sunshine:** Atsumu-san? 

**Me:** Ah sorry guys I’m busy today.

Atsumu types out a response and turns off his phone with a click of the power button. His reflection stares back at him on the blank screen, under eyes sagging and shadowed before setting it back on the table. It pings a few more times but he doesn’t pick it back up. 

If Atsumu tilted his head he would see the shrine in the corner of the living room, jersey neatly folded and a picture frame encasing a wobbly smile and all of the love he holds in his heart and doesn’t quite know what to do with anymore. 

The couch is hard and uncomfortable and there is an ache in his neck and Atsumu’s limbs hang in odd positions where they don’t fit. Kageyama wanted them to get a cheap couch to start with and replace once they had the time and money to invest in a nice one, just one other thing Atsumu doesn’t have the heart to get rid of. 

And here’s a ring box in his nightstand drawer and a question heavy in his heart, one he never got to ask. If only he had followed Osamu’s advice to stop chickening out because he already knew that Kageyama loved him with the same burning intensity that Atsumu gave. 

Pictures in his phone Atsumu saves so that he never forgets the way Kageyama’s hair is blue in good lighting and blushes when his cheeks are squished, round and smooshable, and eyes are so, _so_ blue. The deepest, most impossible blue. Blue orbs that Atsumu would do anything to stare back into again, just for a second. Atsumu longs for Kageyama, yearns for him, misses him so much and the warmth he forgets each morning because maybe if he can’t remember the feeling of domestic mornings and Kageyama in his arms he will always have pictures.

He lifts himself off the couch to start the day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA i hope you like it. This is my first fic and first time writing angst too which is kind of ambitious and I'm not sure if I hate this?? that being said constructive criticism is very appreciated  
> Also I'm not sure how to write Atsumu's accent like I just imagined it as pirate/cowboy. And I have no idea what being in love or losing someone you (romantically love) feels like so um idk hope this isn't too cringey.  
> anyways muah thank you for reading


End file.
